


Dorm room no carpet

by pixcat



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: College, College AU, F/F, KyoSaya, Short One Shot, kyousaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixcat/pseuds/pixcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka gets a new dorm at semester, and apparently it doesn't come with carpeting. For a reason that Kyoko cannot understand, this is a total catastrophe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm room no carpet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever published ever. I feel like 1) this kind of thing would happen to Sayaka because that's just what her luck would be and 2) Kyoko would not care at all about what her dorm situation was so long as she had one?

“How am I supposed to not be pissed off in the mornings if my feet hit a cold, bare, hard floor?” Sayaka threw her hands to the side, making a face at Kyoko, who was walking next to her taking bites out of an apple.

“Uh, you buy slippers?”

Kyoko weaved through the door to Sayaka’s res hall before it closed, the other girl already unlocking her mailbox a few feet away. She leaned against the railing on the stairwell waiting for just a moment before Sayaka was leading her up to the third floor, to dorm 304 - which was technically Sayaka’s, but Kyoko spent more time there than in her own room. Sayaka’s best friend, Madoka, had cracked a joke once about Kyoko not even having a dorm, but Sayaka had assured her that she had, in fact, seen it once.

“I don’t know why,” Sayaka stood with one hand on the door, the other planted on her hip as she stared Kyoko in the eye, “But the fact my new dorm doesn’t have any carpeting has really wrecked my week. Maybe even my semester.”

“Okay,” Kyoko took a loud bite out of her apple. “Show me what you got, then.”

With a sigh, Sayaka pushed open the door. She was right, the floor really was bare. Kyoko tossed her apple onto the bed from the doorway, took a step back to lean against the opposing wall in the hallway to slide off both her boots (and then fling them onto the floor in question) and dashed forward past a confused Sayaka. She gave a slight hop over the threshold for momentum and slid a solid two or three feet into the dorm before turning - slightly precariously - on her heel to face Sayaka, who was still standing in the doorframe.

Sayaka’s face was twisted into a grin as she tried not to laugh at Kyoko, who hadn’t moved after sticking her landing. Her hands were extended in a silent fanfare. Sayaka strode forward, letting the door close by itself behind her, and threw her arms around Kyoko’s shoulders. She planted a light kiss on her cheek before resting her chin on the girl’s shoulder. “You’re annoyingly optimistic sometimes. When did that start happening?”

Kyoko laughed and gently pulled away. Flopping on the bed, she gave a quick shrug and polished the unbitten side of her apple on the front of her hoodie. “Well, when things get messed up, one of us's gotta be.”

 

 


End file.
